Legend of the Teen Titans: Gathering Storm
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: When Link, a simple Scottish farm boy, discovers his foster parents murdered by a mysterious man named Ghirahim, he sets out for revenge, and discovers a destiny as old as man. With the aid of the Teen Titans and the guidance of a mysterious organization, Link sets out to uncover the truth. LinkxStarfire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Immolation

Link sat on the rocky bluff overlooking the rich green valley of the Scottish Highlands that were his home. A cold breeze ruffled his straw blonde hair and blew his green and black checkered jacket a bit. He shivered a bit and silently was grateful he had worn his woolen sweatpants and black wool long-sleeve shirt on this day. Even though the fields remained green with life, the trees of the land now bore leaves of bitter yellow and dark red and were dry without water. The dark clouds in the distance promised the first snows of winter. Link raised his head into the wind and took a long sniff of the air, smelling the beautiful scents of the Highlands. He was happy here, but the sun was beginning to set, and it was time to make his way home.

Regretfully, the young boy stood up and turned from the lush green valley and began his long walk to the other side of the rocky plateau that would lead him home to the Caliburn family estate. Link was not Scottish by birth, according to his parents the orphanage where they had adopted him had claimed him to be English by birth. Not that it mattered though. He had been raised a proud Scottish lad and would remain a Scott for all his life. The green rocky Highlands were his home, as was the Caliburn family farm where he and his family lived.

Link slid down the much shorter side of the plateau causing a small avalanche of small stones as he made his way down the slope to his family's farm. At the base of the slope his horse, Epona, was waiting for him. Epona was a kind, gentle mare but she was also the fastest in their stables. Her mane was chestnut brown and her coat was the color of a new copper penny. She affectionately nipped at his hair and he laughed as he pushed her head away. "Alright lassie," he laughed in his thick Scottish accent. "I know that yer glad to see me, I'm sure glad to see ye too." He threw his leg over her saddle and gripped the reins tight in his hand. "Right now we should be getting home. Ma and da will be staring ta worry bout us. They can't lose their best breeding mare now can they!" Epona made a _hrumph_ sound in her chest that he could have sworn was laughter. "Yip, yip." he called and Epona took off at a light canter. He hummed to himself as Epona cantered along the dirt road that led through the trees and eventually the family farm. He slowed Epona to a slow walk so as to better smell the land and feel the wonderful nip of the cold air in his lungs and on his cheek. He smiled a blissful smile. This was the life truly.

Finally, the farm came into sight and he spurred Epona into a run. "Come on girl! I can smell ma's haggis now." Link loved haggis, which he found strange for as a child he had hated the very mention of the dish. Now he couldn't get enough of the stuff. He rode through the gate, startling some very unfortunate chickens, and hurried down the dirt road that led past green pastures, fields of sheep freshly shorn, and at last to the small farmhouse that was his family's home. He reined in Epona and tied her to the post outside the two story farmhouse that his family called home.

"Oi ma!" he cried walking in the front door to the living room which led into the kitchen. "Isn't dinner ready yet!? I'm starving."

His mother turned to her son, sunlight at her back enveloping her in what looked like a heavenly aura. Link's mother was a Lennox girl, she was a well rounded woman built stockily with plump pale cheeks and kind chocolate brown eyes. Her curly red hair fell like a waterfall around her shoulders and her accent was every bit as thick as Link's. "Ah little one, yer just in time, I thought I'd hafta eat all this by meself." said Sarah Caliburn. She moved with a certain heavy grace as is the case with many pregnant women, and her belly was swollen to the point of bursting, the baby expected any day now.

A huge booming laugh sounded behind Link and without any warning he was caught in one of his father's legendary bear hugs. "Well if it isn't a little wee elf come to visit us!" laughed his dad. Link could swear he heard his bones snapping under his dad's massive strength.

Johnathan Caliburn was a bear of a man. He was short and stocky, but incredibly well muscled, years of farming and swordplay had done that to him. He was completely bald but had an incredibly thick black beard. Behind his bushy eyebrows were two twinkling blue eyes that seemed to say "I find your words amusing." Johnathan was a good man though, an honest yet simple one. To cover up his bald head he had what he called "his lucky hat". It was a green cap that actually hung all the way to between his shoulder blades. He claimed that it had been passed down through the family for generations. And Link had no reason to doubt him.

"Aye, a soon to be squashed bug pa." said Link in a strangled voice.

With booming laughter his dad released him. "Alright ye wee elf. It's time for yer dinner anyway!"

"Well it's about bloody time!" laughed Link. "I'm starvin over here."

"I've got two monsters livin with me." said Sarah with mock despair. "It's time for yer supper you beasts." She smiled a smile that lit up the room. "I only hope the new one isn't half as much trouble as ye two are."

With that supper began. Supper in the Caliburn household was a noisy affair. Jokes and laughter flew across the table as food was gobbled down with hearty gusto. Once the meal was done Sarah excused herself to her room on account of the baby within acting up leaving just Link and his father.

"Da, I'm leavin." said Link quietly.

"What's that laddie?" asked Johnathan.

"I-I'm leavin da," said Link again. "I-I want to find out where I come from da, because my powers da, they don't come from no where."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Link's powers were not something they brought up often. Ever since Link was little, he had been able to do things, things no child should be able to do. At age six he was able to do the work of a fully grown farm hand, he could outrun even the most fit of the workers. But strangest of all, he could see through the mist.

The mist was a protective veil that was produced when the supernatural came into contact with the real world, it was the reason people couldn't see things like fairies or dwarves.

Link could see through it though.

Ever since he was small he had been able to see them, and for the majority of his life he had been thought a nutcase until one kind faerie revealed herself to his family by lifting the mist around herself.

He would always be grateful to Navi for that.

"Well regardless, yer almost a man, and I have a present for ye." Johnathan stood up from the table with an audible grunt. Link followed suit and followed his father into his "study" which was actually a wood shed converted into a beer and ale storage facility. "First of all, I'm givin ya this." said Johnathan. With that he took off his lucky green cap and put it on Link's head.

"Y-yer givin me yer lucky cap?" asked Link breathlessly.

Johnathan smiled and said "Aye laddie, it's been in my family for years, and now it's yers."

"Has it really?" asked Link

"Hell no! I bought it at a flea market." Both men let out a laugh.

Johnathan sat down in the chair he kept in there and gestured over to a package by the far wall. "There she is boy. Help yerself."

Link frowned and opened the chest. When he saw the contents the smile almost split his face in two."You did not!" He grabbed it as he heard his father dive a hearty chuckle.

It was a sword. A real genuine broadsword like the kind a medieval knight might have used. "Oh yes laddie! She is all yers."

With reverence, Link unsheathed the blade, the gleaming steel looked cold, deadly. "It's a dangerous world out there laddie. It's dangerous to go alone, take this." said Johnathan standing.

"And it will keep me safe?" asked Link with a strange sense of Deja Vu.

"No." said Johnathan sadly. Link looked up at his father. A grim look had come over the older man's face. "A sword brings death, not life. It takes people away, it can't bring them back. A sword is a responsibility, a burden." he closed his eyes. "This is no gift I give you, it is a curse." he put his hand on Link's shoulder. "I only hope that one day you will be able to forgive me."

* * *

Link sat in a tree leaning against the rough trunk, his sword cradled in his arms staring at the night sky. One leg hung down and the other was bent at the knee, the foot resting on the branch. The stars out here in the country glittered like a thousand fireflies caught in a great black hand. He sighed as he looked at the heavens, and for the second time, felt at total peace with the world. Beneath him Epona whinnied.

"Hey!" cried a high pitched voice.

Link smiled. "Hello Navi." he said cordially as his fairy friend zoomed up to meet him. Navi was a tiny thing, taking the shape of a tiny black-haired woman wearing a dress of leaves. Her two lacy wings flapped through the air with the speed of a humming bird.

"What are you doing up here mate?" asked the little fairy settling on his knee.

"Thinking actually." said the boy.

"I'll buy ya a note to commemorate the occasion." smirked the sassy fairy.

"Har dee har har." said Link sarcastically.

"But seriously, what are ya thinking bout?" asked Navi

Link was silent for a long moment, because he himself was not sure. His thoughts had been like wisps of clouds floating around in his mind. "I guess, where I'm gonna go first once I leave."

Navi frowned at him."You're leaving? Why?"

Link looked down from the sky at his friend. "I've got to know. I don't know where I come from, who my parents are, I know _nothing_."

Navi sighed. "I suppose that's as good a reason as any." then she crossed her arms,a resolute look on her face. "But you sure as hell ain't leaving without me."

"But Navi." said Link in confusion "I thought that the fair folk couldn't leave the forest?"

"We can, we just try not to." said Navi. "And you'll need someone to look after you when we get out there into the big bad world.."

"You look after me?" asked Link with wry amusement. "A fairy who stands a total of three inches tall?"

"Please!" scoffed Navi. "You can barely look after yourself. And besides, I'm four inches, not three."

Link was about to counter with a witty retort when the explosion happened. They both looked to the giant flare of gold and scarlet in the horizon lighting up the dark night like a macabre firework. "That came from home." said Link in a small voice.

There was a shivering moment of silence. In a flash Link jumped from the blast and landed on Epona's saddle, Nazi zooming behind him. "Yip yip!" he cried and dug his heels into Epona's sides. With a whinny, she took off like a rocket.

* * *

The farm was in flames. The stable, the fields, all of it was burning. Link rode past them as fast as he could go. There was a dawning sense of horror in his heart, a sense that something awful was happening.

Then he saw it. The farmhouse the home he had grown up in, the place that had nurtured him into the person he was, was not on fire.

It had been blown to bits. All that was left was the floor. Link slid off of Epona and fell to his knees. His sword clattered to the ground with a thud of finality.

"It's fabulous no?" asked a snake-like voice from behind Link. "How gracefully the flames lick the sky, to watch as the structures and society of man crumbles and falls. This is art at it's finest my friend."

Link rose to his feet as fast as he could, panic overriding his senses, grasping his blade and ripping it from it's sheathe. Standing behind him was a tall pale man wearing white tights and a tight white shirt. He wore a red cape clasped over one shoulder with a gold chain. Around his waist was a gold sash with a red gem buckle. His white hair gleamed in the firelight and his black eyes were hollow, devoid of emotion and color.

If eyes were the windows to the soul, these looked in on an empty room.

"Who are ya." snarled Link, a tremor in his voice.

"Oh where are my manners." said the pale man. "I am known by many names, Lucifer, Loki, Hades, Seth," then an ugly smile spread across his face, "but I prefer to be called by my true name, Ghirahim."

"Did you do this?" asked Link, his knees trembling. He could feel evil coming off of this man like heat off the sun, and it was frightening him.

"No I did not, you did. By staying here, you brought this judgment down upon your loved ones." the he smiled another sick smile. "But if you ask if I started the actual fire, then yes. Yes I did."

Link was not by nature an angry person. He tended to be calm and easygoing most of the time, and he detested violence, sword-fighting to him was an enjoyable game, nothing more. In that moment he felt something awaken within him, a dark and brutish violent side of himself, a leftover from a more violent age.

With a primal, caveman-like scream of fury he swung his sword at Ghirahim. In a flash of light the pale man summoned a black sword, a twisted cross between rapier and katana with a blood-red ruby in the hilt. As though he were swatting a fly, Ghirahim expertly disarmed Link with a single swing of his sword. He then shifted his weight to his back foot and preformed a perfect spin kick hitting Link in the head, sending him flying.

"I expected more from you boy." scoffed Ghirahim. "Especially from _**his**_ descendent. But it seems that you are just another human." Ghirahim gave a sad smile. "It's sad really. I would kill you now, but you happen to be lucky enough to still be vital to my plans." Ghirahim gave a graceful bow. "Till we meet again, Hero of Time." In a flash of white light, he disappeared.

Link struggled to his hands and feet, the rage disappearing along with Ghirahim. Now there was only a hollow, dead feeling in his heart. He stared at the smoking ruin that was once his home. He fell to the ground, curling in fetal position, deep body shacking sobs coming over his body.

"Get up!" he heard someone yell. The same person grabbed Link by his shoulder and pulling him to his feet. "There will be time for tears later boy, right now you must act." Link blinked dazed looking at the rather short American man before him. He was wearing old fashioned knight armor, a brown cloak clasped around his throat with a sun shaped clasp and a broadsword at his hip. His face was covered by a Japanese Keaton mask but his accent was clearly American, maybe Midwestern. The man shoved his sword, now sheathed into his arms along with a papyrus scroll.

"Take these, you'll need them." He grabbed Link by the shoulders. "The time has come for you to fulfill your destiny."

"My... parents." said Link in a daze.

"Oh for the love of pete!" cried the masked man. He drew back his fist, and punched Link in the face, knocking him clean out.

* * *

Link looked around. He was in a strange place. He was lying in a flat green field covered in white mist that floated about like dreams in the mind of a coma patient. Upon waking, he should have felt the misery of his parent's death, but he felt strangely numb to it. It was still there, but it felt more like a throbbing wound after several hours and is at the point where it doesn't really hurt, it's just there, reminding you that it exists.

Link stood and looked around, he was still garbed in the clothes he had been wearing when he had been knocked out, and he still had his sword as well. In some weird way he knew that this was no mere dream. He turned and looked behind him, and saw a wolf. The wolf was a white one that seemed to be made from light. It sat on his haunches, peering at him with pure red eyes.

The wolf raised it's head to the sky and howled. As it howled, an explosion of light lit up the misty world momentarily blinding Link. The boy threw up his hands to shield his eyes from the light. When the light faded, Link lowered his hands and looked at the spot where the wolf had stood.

In place of the wolf was a skeleton. A skeleton clad in the armor of a knight with a circular shield in his right hand, and a black sword in his left. The creature's body and weapons were covered in ivy like it had once been a macabre statue in a castle courtyard. The skeleton hefted it's sword up and raised it's shield, it's eyes daring Link to attack.

Maybe it was insanity, or the feeling of invincibility that comes with dreams. Whatever the motivation, Link raised his sword and charged it. Link's sword clanged against the skeleton's shield, the recoil vibrating down his arm and causing him to stumble. The skeleton whacked him with the shield sending the boy flying. Link landed with an audible thud and groaned, certain that his ribs were broken.

"Thou art an insult to thine bloodline boy." said the skeleton in an old voice. It was a voice reminiscent of air escaping from a tomb. "To think the thee art the legacy of Hyrule."

"What?" groaned Link lifting up his head. "Hyrule, what in God's green Earth is that?"

The skeleton stared at him. "Thou hast courage though." it continued as though it had not heard him. "Perhaps thou can be molded into a hero."

"Whoa whoa whoa man." said Link struggling to his feet. "Who said anything about bein a hero."

"It is thine destiny child, a fate given to you before thine birth." said the skeleton, again, without moving it's mouth. "Walk the path of savior, and you shalt taste a wine finer than can be found across the globe. The sweet taste, of justice."

Link narrowed his eyes at the skeleton. "You mean, if I go along with whatever crazy plan you've got, I will kill the guy who murdered my family."

"Aye." spoke the skeleton.

Link smiled. "Then you've got yourself a hero buddy."

"Good." spoke the skeleton. "When thou doth dream, I shall come to thee. Thou shalt be trained in the ancient ways. But for now, awake."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Destinations and Arrivals

Ghirahim literally waltzed into the conference room on the top floor of the Empire State Building. The walls and floor were covered in the blood of the business men who had been discussing a deal of some kind. Their bodies were strewn about and their papers were everywhere. "Ah, such beauty strewn about before us beloved Zant. Is there nothing more beautiful than the destruction of creation?"

A figure stepped from the shadows. He was a pale man with bluish skin, a flat face, and pure yellow eyes. He was short for a man of his weight, and wore intricate black robes covered with designs. The sleeves of his robe completely covered his arms and almost hung to the floor. "I did not come back from the dead to listen to your twisted sense of beauty Ghirahim, did your mission go as planned?"

Ghirahim paused, a frown coming over his face. "Oh Zant, always so serious nowadays, what ever happened to the madness you were famous for? You used to be so interesting." Zant crossed his arms, glowering at the Demon Lord. "Oh very well. If you must know, I was successful. The boy is beginning his quest." he then gave a pleased smile. "And I found an unexpected prize, a prize I cut from belly and womb." Ghirahim leered. Zant nodded pleased at his ally's success.

"Good. Then we shall initiate phase two. You will-" whatever Zant was about to say next was cut off as Ghirahim teleported behind him and grabbed the back of the Twili's neck, causing him to double over in pain.

"You presume to order me around." he hissed. "The very breath in your lungs, every beat of your heart is a gift from my Master and I! And our gift can be taken back the moment we decide you are no longer of use to us, do you understand?"

"Y-yes." groaned Zant.

"Yes, who?" asked Ghirahim sweetly adding a little extra pressure to his grip.

"Y-yes Master." he ground out as though the words, rather than the grip, were physically painful for him.

Ghirahim released him after one last bone crushing squeeze, satisfied that he had taught the petty man his place. "You will prepare for the ritual for the first soul, I shall guide the youth to the blade." Ghirahim shuddered. He still remembered the sting and the bite of that wretched weapon, and yet it was necessary for the Master to rise. "Four souls, four pieces, four deaths. The dominoes shall fall," he let out a sadistic laugh, "and the world will burn. Supreme beauty"

* * *

Link blinked awake. For a moment he thought he was in another dream with the skeleton man, but the pain of the loss filling his soul announced that this was no dream. He felt hot tears spring to his eyes as the reality crashed down upon him like an anvil, his family was dead.

He was alone.

"Link! Thank mighty Oberon you're awake!" cried Navi.

"Navi?" groaned Link as he struggled into a sitting position. His sword was still with him, strapped across his back. "Wha- what happened. There was a pale guy, a guy in a mask-"

"I know I saw them both. After the mask guy knocked you out he grabed me and grabbed you and said something in Latin. There was a flash of light and then I just blacked out. I only woke up myself a couple minutes ago." explained the fairy. Link nodded and looked around. It was broad daylight, and he was in a park of some kind in the middle of a city. He was currently on a park bench by a stone path.

"Hey kid." said a voice behind him. Link turned his head to see two police officers in blue uniforms looking down on him. One was a rather curvy woman with raven black hair and brown skin. Her eyes were a cold sort of blue that told instantly that she was all business. The other was a short and rather portly man with a bald head and kind brown eyes, sort of like a cow's. "Any particular reason that you're talking to yourself kid?" asked the man in a slightly amused tone.

_Shit, the mist_. Thought Link, remembering that he was the only one that he knew of who could see through the mist. To normal people it would appear as though he were a stark raving lunatic."Um, I was just, thinkin out loud." he said hesitantly.

"That's a funny accent you've got there kid," said the woman. "what is it, Irish?"

"Scottish actually." corrected Link, slightly offended.

"Hmm. Would have guessed Irish with the hat." said the woman referring to his long green cap.

Link shook off the painful memories. "Um, would ye constables do me the courtesy of telling me where in God's name I am?"

"You don't know where you are?" asked the bald officer. "What did you get plastered at a rave party last night kid?" Link chuckled and shrugged. "Well kid, if you must know you're in Jump City, California." Link blinked at the officer like an owl. His mind could not comprehend the fact that in one night, magic or not, he had wound up on the far side of the North American continent. "You alright kid? You look like you've seen a ghost." said the bald man.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, just need a moment to breathe." he said turning from the officers, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Shit, he's hyperventilating." said the woman. "Manning give him your donut bag."

"Sure thing Cynthia." said Manning pulling out the last mini powdered donut from his little white paper bag and handing it to Link to breathe in.

After his breath had been steadied Link handed the bag back to the officers. "You need a hospital kid?" asked Manning in a concerned tone.

"No no, not at all, I'll be fine." said Link standing up. As he did something rolled off his lap and onto the grass. Link crouched and picked up the item. It was the scroll the masked man had given him right before knocking him out.

"That your's kid?" asked the woman.

"Y- yeah. I think so." said Link uncertainly.

"Rave party, no doubt." said the woman to her partner. He silently nodded in agreement.

Link thanked the officers and walked off. "Think we should call the Titans in? Kid doesn't exactly seem normal." said Manning.

The woman shrugged. "Sure. This seems like their kind of gig. You call it in."

"Why me?!" whined Manning. "You know I don't like talking with that Raven chick. She creeps me out!"

"Because it was your idea Manning. If you're too scared then don't call them, but if you think this is their kind of deal then call them in before the kid hurts someone." said Cynthia in an exasperated tone.

Manning sighed and drew his radio from his belt and clicked the red button. "Titans Tower this is Officer Dwight Manning, do you copy?"

After a moment a response came in over the radio. "Rodger that Officer, this is Robin and we hear you loud and clear."

Manning breathed a sigh of relief that the weird Raven girl wasn't answering he continued his report. "We have a possible villain here in the city. Suspect is a teenage Scottish boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, wool clothes and long green cap. Suspect has a sword strapped to his back and a papyrus scroll. Subject will probably be talking to himself."

"Rodger that Manning." said Robin over the radio. "We'll have someone check him out, thanks for the heads up." Robin curtly hung up.

* * *

(Titans Tower)

Robin hung up the police radio he kept in his room for situations like this one. He sighed, his hopes for a simple evening having just been dashed by a call from a well-meaning police officer.

Oh well, maybe it was for the best. The scum of the Earth never rested, and Robin didn't either. As he was preparing to go out and investigate this potential threat the door to his room burst open and Beast Boy charged in.

"ROBIN!" he whined. "I'm bored!"

"That's not my problem Beast Boy." said Robin, his eye twitching involuntarily in frustration.

"But Cyborg is working on the T-Car, Starfire and Raven are training, who else an I complain to dude?!" he cried.

"You want to do something?" asked Robin with false sweetness.

"Duh! But not reading, that only increases my boredom." specified the green skinned prankster.

"Well I have a mission just for you." he said. Beast Boy's eyes lit up as stars appeared in them. "Are you ready Beast Boy? For your super-"

"Super!" cried the green boy excitedly.

"special.."

"Special?!" cried Beast Boy.

"secret?" whispered Robin quietly.

"secret." said BB in a barely audible voice.

"Assignment?!"

"YES! YES! OH GOD ALMIGHTY YES!" he cried clutching at Robin as he fell to his knees as though in a Gospel Sermon.

"Good." said robin anticlimactically. "Your mission is recon on a blonde Scottish kid wearing a green cap and a sword. He will probably be talking to himself as well. Observe him to see if he is a threat."

"That's it?" asked Beast Boy with a cocked eyebrow. "Stalk some Scottish kid?"

"Would you rather I gave it to Raven?"

"NO! NO! THIS IS MY MISSION!" cried BB grabbing Robin by the shoulder and shaking him.

Robin blinked a moment the headbutted Beast Boy sending him crashing to the floor. "Now get to work." groaned Robin.

* * *

Link and Navi made their way through the city looking for a private place to get a better look at the scroll given to them by the masked man as they had been for some time. People kept looking at him with strange faces and giving him a wide berth. After catching his reflection a couple times in the glass doors of various buildings he didn't blame them. His clothes and face were dirty and his hair was messed up. He looked like a mad homeless man with a sword. That and the fact that he kept talking to Navi who was invisible to everyone except himself must really have given the wrong message. "I-it looks like

"Link! In here!" cried the blue fairy zipping into a mostly empty dumpster in a nearby alley. She popped her head out of the top and gestured for him to follow.

"Oh bloody great, a dumpster." growled the boy. "What have I done to deserve this shoddy treatment?!" he said llooking up at the sky talking to whatever God there might be.

"Quit whining and lets look at that scroll." hissed Navi as Link jumped in. Link flipped her the bird as he pulled the scroll out of his back pocket. "Oh real mature blondie." grumbled the fairy. "Now let's see what horrors this scroll will uncover."

Link squinted at the scroll because of the limited light in the dumpster. "I- it looks like it's a map of some sort, a map of a city. There's writin on it to, but It's in some weird language that I can't make heads or tails of."

"Let me take a look dunderpate." grumbled Navi landing on his shoulder. "It's probably some cliche language like Latin or some other dead language. Probably nothing weird- hey that's weird." she said after examining the words on the parchment.

"Why? What is it?" asked Link eagerly.

"It- it's Gnommish." she said quietly, blood draining from her face. "The language of the fairies."

"Can you read it?" asked Link imploringly.

"I- I think so," said the girl in a worried voice. "But this is no ordinary Gnommish. This is the Tongue of Kings. Really old stuff. I know a little bit, but not enough to speak fluently. I can give you a rough translation though."

"That'll have to do." sighed Link.

"Right." she said. "The title says that this is a map of Jump City." started the fairy. "And the writing in the corner says this. 'When evil strikes from dungeons deep and caverns far below, aim for the eye of the demon's face with the Goddess's Bow. The wayward mark points the way.'"

"Any idea what that means?" asked Link who was full blown confused.

"Haven't the foggiest notion." said Navi shaking her head. "What the heck?" she said.

"What is it now?" said Link looking around the map.

Navi fluttered off his shoulder and pointed to the section of the map that showed a wasteland outside of the city. "This arrow, was not here originally." she said pointing to the offending symbol.

"The wayward mark points the way." Link quoted breathlessly.

"This is spooky." said Navi quietly.

"Who cares?" asked Link. "At least we have a destination now."

Navi nodded. "Well let's get moving. We've got nothing else to do." They exited the dumpster and started towards the section of map indicated by the wayward arrow. Neither noticed the little green cat following their footsteps.


End file.
